


Sunny Afternoon

by cosmic_llin



Series: Fandom Stocking 2013/14 [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ekaterin, Ivan and Miles are having a nice day.</p><p>Written for Bookblather in Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Afternoon

‘Where does he get the energy?’ Ekaterin asked indulgently, watching Miles run around after their children on the lawn in the South Garden of the Imperial Residence.  
  
She was sitting on a blanket in the shade, with a cool glass of fruit punch.  
  
‘Search me,’ said Ivan. ‘He was always like this, since we were children. Tante Cordelia says it’s because he’s got enough for someone twice his size. But I think she’s underestimating her own influence.’  
  
‘They’re quite a family, aren’t they?’ said Ekaterin. ‘War heroes, strategic geniuses, political giants, carriers of heads in bags...’  
  
‘... foilers of terrorist plots...’ said Ivan, with a tip of his glass towards her.  
  
She raised her eyebrows and nodded at him. ‘... defeaters of evil would-be counts.’  
  
He grinned. ‘Well, perhaps whatever it is, it’s contagious. But thankfully we don’t seem to have succumbed entirely - I’d much rather sit here and enjoy the sunshine than run up and down the garden in this heat.’  
  
‘Here’s to that,’ said Ekaterin, raising her glass of punch.  
  
In the distance, Miles and the children jumped up and down and waved, grinning. Ekaterin and Ivan waved back.  
  
‘ _Much_  rather,’ said Ivan.


End file.
